


Blackout

by Le_mango



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots miraculously find a way to pass the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: Plot? She hasn't been around here for years.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? She hasn't been around here for years.

“Beans. Beans. Beans. Gasp, more fucking beans.” Ellie said flatly.

Dina stopped long enough to find the clipboard she’d accidentally buried. “Roughly how many pounds are in a ‘more fucking’.”

“Two-fifty.”

“Great.” She added them to the tally and went back to her current struggle. She’d never thought much about the shape difference squashes had, that is until she had to somehow pack them into constantly shrinking crates. Dina swore they were multiplying every time she looked away.

“Doing okay Dibby?”

“Peachy.” She said flatly throwing a broken stem over the shelf earning a little startled yelp. “We should really get back to dating all the shit on the floor.”

“You will literally have to kill me.”

“Don’t act so excited,” Dina’s next words fell short as the lights went out. The cellar was plunged into complete darkness. “Were there repairs today?”

“Not that I know of.” Another few moments of silence. “Marco,” Ellie called out.

“How old are you again?”

“Maaarco.”

Dina let out a small sigh, “Polo.” She slowly shuffled along trying to avoid the maze of jars and boxes on the floor. A loud clink-clink-clink as Ellie kicked something nearby.

She swore softly. “Marco?” Dina set a hand on the main table guiding herself around to the other end.

“Right here.” She reached out towards the voice jabbing Ellie’s stomach.

“Calm down.” She laughed stepping in closer. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Ellie was close enough that she could feel each breath. “I’ve got to say this might be the best you’ve ever looked.”

“Wow, thanks.” Ellie’s hand slid down to Dina’s hip. It was oddly grounding to be touching something when she could see nothing. Maybe this is what being in space felt like. “Think we can make it to the stairs without breaking anything?”

“We? That’s generous. Two steps and I’m sure you’ll lose an eye.” Dina leaned back only to knock something off the table. “Goddamnit.”

“Come on, don’t squish the squash.”

“I’ll squish your squash.” Dina mocked without second thought.

“Ooookay,” a defeated sigh, “I would say shout for help but,”

“No. Scream for-“

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Dina chuckled leaning forward only to head butt Ellie’s chin. “Sorry.”

“Are you though?” Ellie reached around to the table and ducked down. “Come here.”

“On the floor?”

“Well, you haven’t been putting shit under the table, have you? Lights got to come back eventually.” Ellie reasoned pulling herself into place. Dina eventually followed taking care not to smack her head on the heavy wood. “You good?”

“Of course not. I’m stuck here with you.”

“You could’ve at least showered this morning. I might as well be sitting next to a horse’s ass.”

“Oookay. Fuck you too.” They chuckled softly and sat waiting. Waiting. And fidgeting. “Are you on tomorrow’s patrol?”

“Nope.” Waiting. Waiting. Maybe it had only been a few minutes. Maybe even seconds. Ellie clicked her tongue a few times as she messed with a fraying edge of her shirt. “Soooo,”

“Wanna make-out?” Dina asked bluntly.

Ellie grinned turning to where she assumed Dina was. “Absolutely.” There was a soft rustling as she moved around.

“Where the hell are you?” Dina complained blindly groping the air. She hit right in the middle of Ellie’s chest. “Sorry, was that boob?”

“No. No.” Ellie chuckled catching her arm, “Do you want that?”

Dina snickered finding Ellie’s neck. “Get the hell over here.” She pulled her in with a test kiss that hit high on her cheek.

“Nope.” Dina tried again barely catching the corner of Ellie’s mouth. “Warmer.”

“Shut up,” Dina mumbled with a soft kiss. She could feel Ellie smiling into the next one.

“Yes ma’am,” she quietly teased nipping her lower lip. Dina’s hand moved away from her neck. Sliding down her arm and eventually grabbing her hand. She guided it to her hip Ellie immediately used the hold to pull her in closer.

“How long do you think this will take?” Dina whispered in a short breath.

“The lights or-?”

“Sure.” Dina didn’t really push the matter being distracted by a more than indulgent partner. Ellie’s hands wandered to every goddamned spot that drove her mad. She still had no fucking clue how she had found them so quickly. Ellie nails lightly scratched along her ribs teasing the edge of her breast before disappearing again. “Oh you fucker.” Dina hissed.

“What?” Ellie innocently said milliseconds before starting a kiss hot enough to make the devil sweat. Rather than pass out and die then and there Dina retaliated undoing buttons as fast as nature would allow.

“Hey, careful.”

“What. You think we’re going to get caught?” Dina teased trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t want you ruining my good shirt.” Ellie rasped. “But it’s not like we have a good fucking excuse for being here instead of counting.”

“Fucking excuse.” Dina giggled. “No wait, I got a real good one.” She paused. Ellie just knew that she was biting her lip in a poor attempt to contain a shit-eating grin, “quantitties.”

“Oh god,” Ellie chuckled, “Why do I tolerate you again?”

“You think I’m the problem here?” Dina criticized kissing her neck and working down to her exposed collar. “And there’s one.” She generously fondled.

“Oh my god, you know how to count?”

Dina bit down a little harder on the soft skin. Ellie swallowed awkwardly trying to cover up an embarrassingly adorable squeak. Shit like that just made it harder and harder to see the ass-sona Ellie always put up. She knew she could turn her into a flustered mess in seconds. It was a power she was absolutely going to abuse. Ellie pushed back lightly moving without saying anything. That was until she hit her head on the underside of the table. “You good?”

“Just fucking blind.” Ellie slid her knee up between her legs. “I’m starting to wonder if a generator blew up at this point.”

“Well, at least we won’t starve.”

Ellie hummed placing a hand on her cheek. Dina dodged side to side, “Stop that.” She chuckled her thumb caressed down finding her lips. A slow sweep across and she conveniently stilled. Ellie started with a slow kiss. But that didn’t last long.

*******

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.” Joel lightly prodded. “Surely something happened if you were working all day.”

“Just inventory.” Ellie shrugged loading up on seconds. “Lots of fucking beans. Corn. Real dangerous stuff.”

He nodded for a moment. Had Esther been at the table he probably would have reprimanded her language. “I’m heading out to the damn tomorrow. Could use you’re help bringing supplies.”

“I dunno. We still need to finish. The power was out for a while-“

“Power?” Joel’s eyes narrowed. “There weren’t any outages today.”

Ellie coughed loudly fighting the potato that had made its way into her lungs. “What do you, sure?” Her voice cracked loudly. “That’s crazy. I must have been thinking of a different,” she cleared her throat hoping her face wasn’t a bright red. She coughed again, “different day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to practice writing kiiih, smoohhoho. Smuu?? kizzen? You know? I've also switched my Twitter to @Latenightmango, which I've been meaning to do for months. At this rate, I might even have a long fic by the end of 2024, right around the time the game gets released.... I've been jobless for less than a week and I'm already here posting things at midnight. I am returning to my natural goblin state.


End file.
